


The New Aaravos

by Anime_Queen_88



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gender Neutral Original Character, Letters, Other, Pregnancy, written before S3 release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Queen_88/pseuds/Anime_Queen_88
Summary: I leave this with you dear reader, in the hopes that it will get to its originally intended recipient. If you find him, please tell him I still love him. And that I will be waiting for him. Just one head less then he might expect.
Relationships: Aaravos/OC
Kudos: 9





	The New Aaravos

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this in between customers while standing at the register during a nine-hour shift right after S2 was released, and I needed an outlet for my thirst over Aaravos. I'm only posting it now because I was typing stuff up from my notebook and people on Twitter said I should. So. Here you go. Lol.

Aaravos, where have you gone?

All mentions of your name have vanished. Please, come back to me! We need you... Your unborn child and I that is.

I miss you. I miss you holding me at night. I miss playing with your hair and shining your horns. I miss you kissing me breathless, and the way you would fill me so completely. No one will ever know you as I do. But I fear even I do not know you as well as I thought I did. Why else would the elders’ guards have come in the middle of the night to steal you away in our moment of bliss? They pulled you out of me like you shouldn’t even be allowed to spawn.

Fools, they’re all fools! Our child had already been conceived by then. And I don’t care what they say or do to me, I will not allow them to harm our child. As soon as they are born I will hide them away from the world. I will do all in my power to protect them. And as a mage with the power of the moon on my side (thank you), there is a lot of power to draw from. As they are hidden away, I will study. I will unlock the other magics inside of me, and I will be the new Aaravos. The new you.

I think if our child is a girl I shall call her Claudia, and a boy Callum. I know these are human names and that’s on purpose. I will hide our dear child amongst the humans, the elders will never think to look there if they ever discover that I was with child. And our child will be loved. I’ve been watching soldiers at the border and I’ve found a suitable mother, she is the generals’ sister and from what I’ve gathered is soon to marry the king. The perfect time to sneak a new child into the family. She seems kind, so I know they will be loved and they will be safe. And perhaps they may usher in a new age of peace. We will ever know. But I must go now, already the words are running on the page. I love you Aaravos.

Signed,  
The New Aaravos

**Author's Note:**

> I was heavily inspired by the Elf!Callum theory that was circulating heavily on Tumblr right after S2 was released. I don't use Tumblr anymore, and I, unfortunately, don't know many TDP accounts on Twitter, so I'm not as informed in the goings-on of the fandom anymore. And I also have yet to watch S3 yet. I know the sooner I watch it, the sooner it'll be over again and I don't want that!


End file.
